gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 8
is the eighth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis The girls pay a visit to the local swimming pool and in this time, Sharo struggles to cope with her anxiety now that the others now her secret. Later, they go to see a movie after Chino obtains tickets. Summary Rize comes into the room to find a hyper Sharo wandering around and Chiya explains that with Sharo being so down when the others found out she's actually poor, she came up with the "Caffeine binge tour". She's already been to two other places, and while Sharo appears to be in great spirits- Rize is concerned over her and how she's coping with this. They watch the girls play and Rize thinks about herself being more lady-like and wondering if she would fit in better. After a long day of work the girls pay a visit to the Hot Springs pool and excitedly head inside to change, leaving Tippy in the hallway to wait. They compliment each others bathing suits before locating Rize and tend to their hair to get it out of the way. Rize ties her hair back with a band and helps Chino, but before they finish Chiya asks that she helps her out as well. This causes Sharo to feel envious since her hair isn't very long, and she watches as Rize gets flustered by the others compliments. They head into one of the pools, with Sharo and Cocoa sitting at one end, while the trio sit on the opposite. The five girls, along with Tippy enjoy their time in the water, but Chino gets uncomfortable when Chiya and Rize get closer to try encouraging Tippy to join them. It isn't too warm, so they think it would be fine. Chino joins Cocoa and Sharo for a while, then heads off to play chess with Tippy in another pool and brings up that it appears to only be their group there at the time. Meanwhile, the other four decide it could be fun to actually do some swimming. Cocoa offers to show Rize how to swim a deep pool; but her skills are unimpressive, so Sharo suggests they stretch first before anything. In this time they learn how flexible she is as Chiya decides to join Chino and Tippy. She requests playing with Chino, as she never played chess before. Chino agrees to it when Chiya brings up how fun it'd be to add a wager, requesting to see Tippy wet should she win. Chino agrees, then decides that if she wins she wants to be address as Onee-san by Cocoa. Cocoa, who heard them asks why they are dragging her into it before she turns to her friends and suggests they start with a breath holding contest. As the girls stay under the water, Rize and Sharo are alarmed after fearing the worse for Cocoa as they watch her lifelessly float- but she reveals she is okay and has beaten them, although neither of them are happy with her deceipt and yell at her before starting round two. This time, they watch as Cocoa tries to play charades, but they struggle to really understand her behavior. Once they return to the surface, Cocoa claims she was acting like Rize, who reacts offendedly. Cocoa then runs out when she finds out Chiya and Chino have almost finished and she tries to make Chino lose. Flustered over being left alone with Rize, Sharo attempts to think of something they can do. She suggests they try using kickboards for now, but Rize admits she would rather try the exercise when two people hold hands and swim. She agrees to it and she walks back slowly while helping Rize try to swim, bringing up the assumption that she always thought Rize was good at every sport. Rize admits that she never got the chance to really do much swimming though, and while their time together appears awkward, but girls are having fun; until Rize brings up that one day she might be able to save Sharo if she was drowning. Suddenly, Sharo falls back into the water and Rize questions if this is theoretical training, but as it turns out Sharo really did get a leg cramp from the anxiety building up. The game continues, but Cocoa and Tippy make it hard for the girls to focus. Sharo watches Rize practice her swimming and compliments how well she's been doing, claiming that she didn't really do much to help her, but Rize appreciates her kindness none the less. Away from the girls, Tippy sits in a little wooden bin with three young girls surrounding him. They question if he is the pet of the owners and they poke and pull him, curious as to what he is doing in the bath. That evening, the girls enjoy the view outside. After they claim they can hear what is going on within each house they can see, the mood is ruined when Chiya announces one of them has a feuding couple within it. They are joined by Sharo and Rize, who grabbed coffee milk, and a non-caffeinated drink for Sharo. They then go on to find out that it was really Chino who won their chess game. A few days later at school, the girls have another off day and note how much it is raining. They are excited to go to the Movie Theater though, with Chiya recalling a customer stopping in recently and giving her the tickets before she left. Chiya plans on taking notes to compare how different things appear in the movie to the stuff they do at work since it has a similiar theme, but she starts to worry over Cocoa when she notices how sleepy she is. Cocoa explains that she drank a bunch of coffee recently and as a result, didn't go to sleep lately. She is sure she can make it until the evening though. This same event occurs at Chino's school while Megumi and Maya note how tired she is while cleaning the room. They question that it may be because she doesn't have Tippy on her head, given how she never acts like this normally, but they admit she always looks sleepy. Chino claims she doesn't show such a side to the customers or while she works, then tells them to help her finish when they stop for a few minutes to try to think of replacement objects to put on her head. Rize and Sharo walk through a corridor outside while chatting about the movie as well. Sharo is also really tired- but Rize assumes its probably because she was too excited to sleep. In reality, its actually from exhaustion over how much work she had to do the day before. Eventually school comes to an end, and the three sets of friends prepare to leave. However, none of them knew about the rain and ponder over what to do. Cocoa decides to run home but Chiya stays behind- until she trips suddenly and falls into the mud. Chiya joins her, now that she found that she actually did bring an umbrella. Rize and Sharo try to determine what to do, but Rize decides instead of waiting; she'll just run. In a panic Sharo watches her and quickly gives chase while asking her to slow down. Chino heads home first to grab Tippy and an umbrella; but she ends up not using it because he is on top of her head, beneath her school hat. The five girls meet up outside of the theater and they discuss the rainy weather before noticing it slowly coming to an end. They watch as the rays of sunlight shine through the clouds before remarking that they don't feel tired any more, and in this instance Chiya remarks that she was also pretty sleepy, but she decided not to speak of it. They head into the Theater and Cocoa offers to grab them some snacks and drink. They head into the room and sit down to watch the movie, with Chiya taking notes on various things, Chino and Cocoa trying not to cry in front of each other, Sharo wishing she grabbed a snack instead of skipping it, and Rize pretty amazed by the movie screen- as she's never been to a movie theater before. As this is going on, Aoyama approaches Rabbit House, determined to head inside and look her Master straight in the eye to speak to him. She is excited to tell him how wonderful her work has become thanks to him; but after she steps inside and meets Takahiro, she quickly turns around and runs out of the Cafe while he looks on in confusion. After the movie, the girls chat about how it went while Sharo snacks and Rize decides to pay the restroom a visit. Later at work, Cocoa recalls various lines from the film. The others join her in thought and bring up how much fun it would be to continue working together, even into adulthood. Chino goes on to picture this, but Rize finds herself questioning Cocoa's sudden change in career plans. Characters :By order of appearances. *Cocoa *Sharo *Chiya *Rize *Chino *Tippy *Aoyama Blue Mountain *Takahiro Kafu Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 8/Gallery Trivia Major Events Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes